


Never Forget

by StarlightWonders



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Bisexual Eleven | Jane Hopper, Bisexual Maxine "Max" Mayfield, F/F, F/M, Falling In Love, Marriage, Marriage Proposal, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-02
Updated: 2019-09-02
Packaged: 2020-10-05 05:47:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20483864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarlightWonders/pseuds/StarlightWonders
Summary: El has never forgotten Mike and what he did for her. Though she has been in a relationship with Max, she soon finds that she missed Mike more than she thought.





	Never Forget

**Author's Note:**

> Something that popped into my head that I decided to write about.
> 
> Also, I just want to say that it has come to my attention that my works might come off as homophobic to some people. I just want to say that I am NOT homophobic and that I just want to be creative with some of my pairings.

El Hopper never thought this would be the outcome of that fateful night. How one night could change everything though.

El and Max had been in a romantic relationship for about 6 months. They had decided to go on a date one night, going to see a familiar person perform. El's ex-boyfriend Mike, has been in a band ever since they broke up, trying to drown the pain in music. El had never seen Mike perform, but had heard he was good. Max and El take their seats at the stadium, excited to see their friend perform. What El didn't know, however, was that this was the night Max was going to propose to her. The band got on stage and started to perform, with Mike blowing El and Max away.

The lead singer of the band announced that this song would be the last before an intermission. The crowd got a surprise when Mike walked up to the micraphone, saying "This song is for someone special". The moment he started playing, El was immedietaly captivated.

"Oh how I miss you."  
"Oh how I never stopped loving you..."

Tears came to El's eyes as she realized the song was about her.

"Please come back."  
"I miss you so."  
"I never stopped loving you."

Once the song ended, El's eyes and face were no longer dry. She decided to take a bold chance and go find Mike. "Hey babe", Max began. "Hold that though, I need to use the bathroom", El said as she walked away.

El went down the hallway to try to find Mike, spotting him instantly. She ran up to him. "Mike!", she said. Mike turned his head and his eyes went wide. "El, what are you doing here?" "Seeing if you were as good as everyone said.", El replied. Mike was super embarrassed when he realized that El heard the song. "I am so sorry, I didn't want you hearing that song". Mike was super embarrassed at this point. "It's ok Mike, I missed you." Mike was taken aback by the statement. "But I thought you were with Max." "I am, but I realized that you are what I want, what I need. Not Max." Mike was floored at this point. He instantly asked if she would like to be his girlfriend, which she replied with an instant "Yes!". "So, what do you want to do?", Mike asked. "Don't you have to finish the concert?", El replied. "No, I am quitting the band.", said Mike, "Now that I have you back, the band serves me no purpose. Plus, our relationship would be better off if I quit the band". El couldn't argue with that logic.

After a quick return to what to do, they decided to go back to Mike's place to cuddle. During the cuddling session, El's phone began to ring. "Hello?", El said. "Hey babe, where are you?", Max asked. El decided to lie "I am at home, I found a ride." "Why did you up and leave?", Max asked. "Because I bumped into Mike, and decided to grab a bite and catch up.", El replied. "Ok.", Max hung up. "Why did you lie?", Mike asked. "Because Max would be pissed if I told her the truth.", El replied. "Ok.", Mike said.

After some more cuddling, El's phone rang again. "Hello?", El said. "Where are you, I am at your house and you are not there!" El froze, she couldn't come up with an answer. She decided to tell the truth. "Max, I reconnected with Mike, and realized that I am not gay, and am still in love with Mike." "WHAT!!", Max screamed. El realized that a big argument was coming, and promptly hung up. Mike and El got back to cuddling, which turned into passionate sex.

The next day, they went out to dinner. El got the shock of a lifetime when Mike knelt down on one knee. "El, I know we just started dating again yesterday, but will you marry me?", Mike asked. :Yes! A thousand times yes!", El said extatically. Mike put the ring on her finger and they kissed.

1 week later, they got married. Not being able to stand waiting any longer. All their friends and family were there, minus Max. Afterwards, they went back to their place, not going on their honeymoon immediately.

As she laid in Mike's arms, El couldn't be happier with the choices she made that night. Not changing a single thing in the world, except going their separate ways in the first place.

Two weeks later, El got the surprise of a lifetime when Max started dating Lucas. Two months later, they married, happy as could be. Max ultimately thanked El for ending their relationship, which ultimately brought Lucas and Max together.

Needless to say, everybody is happy.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed, keep looking out for more of my works!-S.W.


End file.
